


Muggle Born Genius

by Spiderwoman90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiderwoman90/pseuds/Spiderwoman90
Summary: This is the story of Hermione Jean Granger, the smartest witch of her age, and this is how it began.
Kudos: 2





	Muggle Born Genius

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

...

William and Elizabeth Granger were expecting a little baby girl any day now. Elizabeth had taken the last 2 months off work as she was feeling incredibly tired and had such swollen ankles that she could not work at the dental surgery with her husband and other dentists.

The day that would change their life forever, started off just like any other. William Granger made breakfast on bed for his wife then packed his lunch, a ham and cheese sandwich and banana and headed into the office for his first patient.

…...

William Granger was halfway through his second root canal when his receptionist comes running in saying,

"Your wife's' on the phone, she says her water just broke and you need to get home immediately."

"Oh shit! Sarah, can you finish this root canal for me? I must help my wife. My daughter is

being born today" William asked his dental assistant.

Sarah, his dental assistant said "of course I can finish up here with this patient. You go be a father, sir."

William grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room and towards the front door. He thought he heard someone, probably his secretary yelling "congratulations" at him as he left.

His house was about a half an hour walk from the dental surgery, but William decided he wanted to run home, as he wanted to be with his wife as quick as possible, so they could drive to the hospital.

He approached his house at a run and found his wife on the couch counting the minutes between her breaths/compressions.

"sweetheart, let's go to the hospital. Let me help you up."

"Thank you."

It was a long 12 hours in the maternity ward for Elizabeth and William. But it all paid off as they held their little baby girl in their arms.

"Hermione Jean Granger, welcome to the family" William said "I am so proud of my two girls."

-o0o-

5 years later…

A happy five-year-old girl was playing in her family’s front yard with her father, while her mother watches from the balcony.

“Hermione, you ready?” William yelled, just before the small baseball left his hand.

As the ball was flying towards Hermione it froze in mid-air. Momentarily stunned, William ran to grab the ball before the neighbours could see what was happening. Elizabeth who was sitting on the balcony looked up at the precise moment with shock. All the while, Hermione was looking at the ball in amazement. She was intently staring at the ball.

"Hermione did you make the ball freeze in mid-air" the father stated bewilderedly.

Hermione replied "the ball just stopped. All I did was look at it." William contemplated what the just said for a moment then realised she is only 5 years old. It was one of the neighbours playing a trick, it had to be.

Little did they know their little girl was a descendant from an ancient wizard ancestor that was obliviated by the then Minister for Magic for improper use of magic. She was the first succeeding generation to show any magical talents at all.

A cat stood up from behind the hedge, in the front yard opposite the Granger house. Its’ sharp eyes watched as the ball was frozen in mid-air and the girls stare.

And with a loud bang the cat disappeared from the street.

-o0o-

Three years later.

Hermione, at 8 years old, was walking through the bushland at the end of her street, she was trying to identify different flowers and leaves from a plant guide-book her parents had given her for her birthday.

Hermione loved books; she would read 3 books per fortnight. Her parents had a wonderful library in their home and Hermione loved to spend weekends and evenings in her parent's library.

Hermione didn't have many friends at school because most of the boys and girls found her studious and a smart-ass. This didn't bother Hermione that much as she had her books to keep her company.

This might be an issue in later years.

"Red blossoms… green straight long leaves… hmm… this is an interesting plant" Hermione said as she consulted her guide. "what could this plant be?"

As she poured over the guide-book, she was oblivious to her father coming to find her to tell her lunch was ready. So, he came up behind her and moved his hand to tap his shoulder…

When a bright light shone in the proximity and William flew backwards 4 metres and landed on his back. Hermione turned around just in time to see her father land hard on the ground.

"Dad, daddy, Are you ok? I didn't realise it was you. Did i do that to you? How?"

William got to his knees and said "it's okay sweetie. But i would like to know how you did that to?"

Both father and daughter looked curiously at each other. Before walking home for lunch.

…

Again, there was a cat staring at the little girl from behind the dense bushland, watching as the bright light flew the father 3 metres in the air and backwards.

There was a loud bang and again the car disappeared.

-o0o-

The day started out like any other. Hermione jumped out of bed and put on her school uniform, she would be attending the London Grammar Girls School in the fall, and was super excited.

She raced down stairs to the kitchen where there was a mountain of presents for her with her parents standing behind singing

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Hermione, Happy Birthday to you."

Hermione was so excited as she turned 11 today.

Just as she tucked into the presents that lay on the table for her, an owl flew right through the kitchen window and landed right in front of her. Her parents tried to shoo away the creature.

But Hermione noticed it was carrying something on its leg.

"Mum, dad, there is something on its leg. I am going to try take it off."

She gently removed the letter from the owl, strangely the owl did not protest to having the letter pulled from its leg "thats strange" Elizabeth noted. All three Grangers stared at the faded parchment. It read:

Miss Hermione Granger

46 Highbright road

West County

England

"It's addressed to me." Hermione said bemused. As she turned to letter over she looked at the waxmark on the back. "I do not recognise the waxmark. What's Hogwarts?"

She slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that was inside. It was a letter of admission to this school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Questions exploded inside Hermione's head like fireworks and she looked up at her parents, then down at the letter, several times in the ensuring minutes. She finally got the nerve to ask her parents,

"Is magic real?"

"Where is this Hogwarts?"

"Will I be away from you for the whole year? If so, it sounds like a boarding school?"

"What is this Hogwarts Express? We get a train to the school?"

"How do I get all the textbooks and other equipment needed on the second page. A wand? interesting. "

"So can I go?

Her mother replied, "well I...I...I… I don't know sweetheart, we have never heard of this magic school. But if they are asking for you personally. You must be very special. This kinda

explains those oddities of yours when you were younger."

"How do I reply mum?" Hermione stated confused.

"Guess you send the owl back with a yes written on the empty parchment in the envelope sweetie."

So Hermione took the empty parchment from the envelope and wrote:

Dear McGonagall,

I am happy to report that I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 1st September. Where do I get the list of equipment and books from?

Yours sincerely,

Hermione Granger.

Hermione then tied the letter to the owl and he promptly zoomed out of the kitchen window and on his way back to Hogwarts. Hermione looked to her parents and her parents looked back down at her.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed**


End file.
